Carter Walton
| }} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} Carter Walton is a fictional character on The Bold and the Beautiful. He was portrayed by Lawrence Saint-Victor since January 2013. 'Biography' Carter came to Los Angeles to visit his adopted brother, Marcus Walton, who had also been adopted by the Forresters. Marcus proudly introduced Carter to his family, especially his wife, Dayzee Leigh. When Marcus bragged about Dayzee's organizational skills, he ran across some mysterious adoption papers. Dayzee admitted she had long ago helped a woman named Maya Avant give up her baby for adoption since Maya was being wrongly jailed for a crime. Now Maya was back and wanted her baby returned, and Dayzee felt she might be in trouble since she had allowed attorneys to handle the adoption and didn't know if money had changed hands. Carter studied the papers and informed Dayzee that Maya had a legal right to know who had adopted her baby. Carter helped Marcus and Dayzee search for the adoptive family of Maya's daughter, only to find out that they had all died in a car crash. Later, Carter met Marcus' cousin, Rick Forrester. Rick explained that Forrester Creations had been having some problems with patents and counterfeit designs, and Marcus suggested that Rick hire Carter, since that was Carter's area of legal expertise. Carter met Maya and asked her out, not knowing that Maya had liked Rick until she found out Rick had withheld his identity as a Forrester. Carter brought Maya to the Forrester mansion for a dinner party and realized Maya was uncomfortable seeing Rick with his girlfriend, Caroline Spencer II. Caroline, jealous of Rick's interest in Maya, wanted Carter to continue pursuing Maya so she would forget about Rick. Carter was hopeful about Maya, but wary of Caroline's manipulations. Carter met Steffy Forrester and Liam Spencer, who were planning their wedding. When Carter informed them that he was licensed to perform weddings, Liam and Steffy snatched him up to preside over their ceremony, which featured Steffy riding up the aisle on a motorcycle wearing a black dress/suit ensemble. The wedding afforded Carter an opportunity to meet Justin Barber, Marcus' biological father. Caroline convinced Carter, Marcus, and the other male execs at Forrester to strut their stuff on the runway, modeling sleepwear in a fundraiser for Caroline's cancer foundation. Maya was impressed with Carter, and they flirted. But when Carter walked in on a heated conversation between Maya and publishing magnate Bill Spencer, he suspected something was wrong. Carter eventually encouraged Maya to admit that Bill was blackmailing her in an attempt to keep her away from Rick and clear the way for Caroline, who was Bill's niece. Maya did just that, and Rick broke up with Caroline, who then confided in Carter about her failed relationship with Rick. Caroline gets an unsuspecting Carter involved in her next scheme to break up Rick and Maya when she finds out about casting for an Internet web series called Room 8. Carter, who had always wanted to be an actor, auditions for a part and gets it. He's surprised yet excited when he learns that Maya has been cast in the show as well. However, Carter is unaware that Caroline was the reason that Maya got the part in order to break up her and Rick. The scheme seems to work when a clip from the show premieres showing Carter and Maya making out, which upsets Rick. Maya tries hard to apologize for what happened while Caroline gloats from a distance. Carter, however, is excited and begins hoping that what he and Maya have onscreen translates to an off-screen romance. His hopes end up dashed when Maya reminds him that they are just portraying characters on a show, and that she loves Rick and is committed to him. Caroline (behind scenes) has Rafael add a water bed to the next episode, and Maya admits to Carter that there has to be a boundary at some point. An unsure Maya isn't able to pull off the scene as it's written, angering Rafael, who then gets into a fight with Caroline. Maya then walks in on their conversation and finds out Caroline was behind all of this. Carter comes in, and Maya pushes Caroline to admit to what she did. Caroline's gig was up, and Rafael fired her. One of the guniea pigs went between Caroline's legs, and Caroline jumped on the waterbed when her heels popped the bed, and Caroline got soaked. Rick came and told Caroline he doesn't know what to believe with her sometimes. Despite having found out everything, Carter still has unresolved feelings for Maya. Rick, who had come to the set to visit Maya and chat with Rafael, later told Caroline that when it comes to her, he doesn't know what to believe anymore. Maya wanted Rick to show up to her Room 8 premier and Rick said he'd show up in a little bit. When Maya got there Dayzee and Marcus were their to support Marcus's brother Carter and Dayzee's best friend Maya. Maya hugged Dayzee. Pam who had befriended Maya hugs Maya and had a huge tub of popcorn. Pam told her she has lemon bars in her purse for when the lights dim. Rafael called Carter and Maya up so they could speak and congratulated them. Maya thanked Rick forrester but still wondering where he was. Thomas and Thorne teamed up to kick Rick out (partly because of Thomas and Rick's bad history) and have Thorne be president and Thomas vice president. Thomas explained Thorne is someone he can trust. Thorne and Thomas confronted this to Eric and Rick, Thomas, Thorne, Eric, and Caroline had another meeting. Caroline babbled something about Hope For The Future. But Thomas and Thorne contradicted that even though the sales are up they need a profit. Eric let Rick stay president until further evidence of Hope For The Future Sales. Rick then realized he needs to see the screening. When the series was about to begin Maya wondered where Rick was. Rick came and asked Pam where Maya was. Pam was babbling about the movie and Rick made it obvious he didn't care. Pam told him Maya left. Maya ran up to her apartment sad while Carter followed her. Carter insisted he stayed the night on the couch where they made out and that's all that happened. Rafael stole Maya's phone so she couldn't track all of Rick's messages. Rafael in the morning at Dayzee's saw Carter come out in the same clothes as the day before. Rafael told this to Caroline. The Hope For The Future Line had no response but was a hit. Rick kept his position and Caroline blurted out Maya's secret knowing Rick hates secrets (Amber, Caroline, Maya). Rick didn't believe her until Maya told him it's true and Rick stormed off to Caroline's place and got in bed. After Rick left in the morning Maya had a few words with Caroline and won. Maya went to Rick and gave him her resignation from the company and the necklace he gave her. Caroline and Rick reconnected. Carter came to Maya's apartment because he heard about her designation and later proposed to her and after hesitating Maya said yes. Rick left wotk to check up on Maya. He knocked and when Maya opened the door, Rick noticed the ring on her finger, and Carter came to her protectively. Rick rekindled his romance with Caroline. Eventually, carter became a wedding officiate and married Rick and Caroline on December 2, 2013 at The Forrester Mansion. In 2014, while waiting for Forrester's sabotaged freight elevator by Quinn, Oliver told Maya he loves doing photography with her and that she's beautiful. The two kissed despite Maya's engagement to Carter and Maya had to go. Maya continues to push of their wedding date. At the Bikini Bar, Oliver and Aly had lunch with Maya and Carter in the same restaurant. Aly ordered a hot green tea which Oliver accidently spilled all over her hand and wiped up and then kissed her hand. Aly and Oliver began a secret relationship. Maya questions Oliver's attraction towards Maya while recording him on his phone. Oliver admitted she will help him stay in the company and she's smart and pretty enough so he'll put up with her. Oliver just left as carter walked in and questioned Maya. Maya played the recording. Carter claims it does sound bad but it's taken out of context. Carter continues to stick up for Oliver. At a business metting at Forrester, Maya got jealous when Caroline was flirting with Rick as well as Aly with Oliver. Hope told Maya that she has lost energy in her photos and asked if anything was bothering her. While posing in a photo shoot with Oliver Maya was very jealous looking and had flashbacks of her and Rick. Maya pointed out that Oliver will be on the inside because he's with a Forrester and she almost was when she was with Rick. Maya pointed out that Caroline was terrible towards her. Maya pointed out all of the expensive things the Forrester's have. Oliver asked her if she was angry about their relationship or jealous. Maya left and entered the steam room when Rick was in there alone and massaged his back for him. Rick intitially thought it was Caroline but was shocked when he turned around and it was Maya. Rick told tCaroline he wasn't alone in the steam room. Caroline wondered who would be in Rick in the steam room and then thought of...Myrna. Maya came and played them the recording of Oliver talking about Aly. Caroline was ticked off at Maya but Rick was astonished at oliver. rick and Caroline talked it over and Caroline understood Oliver's side. Rick confronted Aly after their medieval night, and played the recording questioning his intentions. Oliver told them that he genuinely like Aly. They decided not to play it unless they have to for Aly's sake. Rick kept his eye on Oliver. Oliver and Maya got in an argument about this. Oliver told this to Aly who cdidn't know if she could trust him anymore. Rick told Carter that Maya hit on him in the steam room. Carter asked Maya who admit it. Carter was angry and broke up with Maya. Oliver decided to tell Aly himself about the recording. Aly was heartbroken and didn't know if he was lying to her like before. Aly told Pam and Pam was a little more understanding than Aly and Aly, Charlie, and Oliver all went to Medieval night together. Aly was still sad unenjoying the show. Oliver snuck in because the show didn't have a yellow knight so Oliver put on the costume and went on the horse. He threw Aly a carnation and lifted up his helmet and they all realized he was Oliver. Oliver clumsily had to fight the other knight and fell down. Aly ran down and told the knight not to hurt him. They asked for the reason and Aly said love. Oliver and Aly remained together and the ghost of Darla gave Oliver a carnation to give to Aly. Maya's little sister, Nicole Avant, arrived at Rick's office to see Maya who was talking with Carter who assured her he's there for her. Maya was nervous that Nicole might slip something about her secret to Carter. Nicole stated this and demanded an audition as one of Forrester's models. Carter stopped by Oliver's office and Oliver brought up Maya's sister, Nicole, who wanted to be a model but is a college student. Carter confided in him that she dropped out of UCLA. Carter realized that's why Nicole went to see Maya. Carter overheard Maya and Nicole talking about Maya's secret she's not telling Rick and Nicole blurted out that Maya was born a male. After Nicole left, Carter entered Rick's office to talk to Maya. Carter was furious at Maya since they've been involved. Maya apologized and defended herself and convinced Carter to keep it a secret from Rick and that she'll tell him when he proposes. Rick arrived asking about the tension and Carter almost slipped but informed Rick that he doesn't know everything about Maya. Maya drank some pills in water in Rick's office. Maya accidentally knocked her bag off the table with her pills in it and Rick picked it up discovering estrogen pills and questioned her why she'd need to take these. Maya claimed they help with her regulation. Nicole met up with Carter being very enthusiastic about hanging out with one of Bill Spencer's sons on a jet. When Nicole brought up the confidence, Carter questioned if she told Wyatt about Maya when Maya arrived. Nicole stated she never would and Wyatt told her his Spencer family secret. Maya questioned that and Nicole stated his not realizing he's a Spencer. After Brooke and Eric kept favoring Rick about his position, Ridge decided to quit, which hurt Eric because he's his son and greatest asset to Forrester. Ridge told Carter he quit and right when Ridge was fleeing out the door, Carter stopped him to tell him something important. Carter blurted out to Ridge that Maya is transgender. Ridge was shocked and actually felt bad for Little Ricky. Ridge asked for his job back and then told Eric and Brooke who Maya really is. Eric and Brooke were amazed and Eric wouldn't let Ridge humiliate Rick like that. Brooke appointed herself the one to tell Rick. Brooke confronted Maya about her and Rick's honesty and her not being who she really is. Brooke called her Myron and stated she knows. Maya was devastated and asked who told Brooke and she was shocked to hear it was Ridge. Maya stated she'll tell Rick when he prposes which they agreed they both know is soon. Brooke insisted Maya wouldn't humiliate him like that, down on one knee, to tell him. Maya insisted she won't acept unless he accepts all of her. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:African American characters Category:Barber/Walton family Category:Characters Category:Current characters Category:Recurring Category:2013 Category:Male characters